1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical energy distribution system. A typical electrical energy distribution system may have a number of longitudinal conductors or conductor systems. Further, the distribution system may include modular components which can be bonded to, or put into contact with the conductors, at positions along the longitudinal conductor or conductor system by means of a special contact. More particularly, the invention relates to component conductors running parallel to one another in the longitudinal direction of the distribution system.
2. Background Information
Unexamined European Patent Application 0 330 525 discloses a system which has conductors running in the longitudinal direction inside a metallic shell. These conductors are provided for different current intensities, and they have a U-shaped cross section. It is possible to insert branching boxes at regular intervals along the shell in prepared openings. These branching boxes can be used, for example, to feed low-amperage devices. The contacting is achieved by means of spring contact terminals in contact with the U-shaped conductors in the raceway.
An additional installation system in which adapters for end users can also be inserted at fixed intervals into an existing raceway is disclosed in European Patent Specification 0 407 241.
A power distribution system for cables is disclosed by Unexamined European Patent Application 0 299 811. Here too, the contacting is achieved by means of spring contacts.
Unexamined European Patent Application 0 413 242 discloses an electrical power distribution system for modular units. However, the modular units can only be inserted at prepared locations along the raceway system.
A bus bar system with several conductors routed in a raceway is disclosed in German Laid Open Patent Application No. 32 38 483. In this system, the conductors are surrounded on all sides by electrically insulating material, and are thus sufficiently protected against contact. For the connectors used to achieve the contacting to the conductors, there are openings in the insulating material at predetermined positions, which openings can be activated easily and without the use of tools.
German Laid Open Patent Application No. 24 05 049 discloses an energy distribution system which is designed for high continuous currents, in particular for power distribution systems for high-rise buildings. As such, this system essentially provides vertically ascending bus bars. The use of this system significantly reduces the manual work required for installation. The various sections on the individual floors are connected to one another by means of corresponding connecting elements.
A multiple bus bar system with a housing is disclosed in German Utility Model 79 18 946, and can be inserted in raceways. These individual conductors are separated from one another by insulating webs located on the floor of the housing, and are simultaneously able to be connected to the desired end users by means of a plug-and-socket connector. This system, however, essentially cannot be used for power systems and equipment.
German Patent Publication Published for Opposition Purposes No. 23 01 460 discloses a separable bus bar system, thus creating a bus bar system which requires a minimum of structural means, assembly and installation time.
European Laid Open Patent Application No. 0 345 910 discloses a bus bar having preferably C-shaped profile cross sections. This bus bar is essentially for use in busway systems, switchgear, substations, etc.
German Laid Open Patent Application No. 38 11 456 discloses a bus bar system in which electrical conductors are exposed over their entire length, and therefore allow contacting at any desired point.
A similar system is disclosed in German Laid Open Patent Application No. 38 11 458. Bus bars running parallel to one another are embedded in an insulated support, which insulated support is provided with recesses and is plate-shaped. These bus bars also allow the contacting of adapters at any desired point. The adapters required for such bus bars are disclosed in German Patent No. 36 42 518. A fused connection of the installation device with the bus bars located underneath them is achieved by placing an adapter housing on the bus bars, in which, oriented to the bus bars, a contact bar is fastened with adjustable terminal bodies. These terminal bodies can be mechanically braced against the contact bars, and thus guarantee a conductive electrical connection.
A contacting connector like the one preferably used for bus bars, is disclosed in German Utility Model No. 19 04 072. The contacting connector essentially consists of cone-shaped terminal pieces which are pressed against the bus bars by tightening a connecting screw.
An additional German Utility Model 90 05 168 discloses a connection which is made by means of clamping pieces between two electrical conductors, thereby producing an energy distribution system.
The manner of realization of electrical connections between printed circuit board segments end-to-end with one another is disclosed in German Utility Model 17 97 821.
European Laid Open Patent Application No. 0 391 100 discloses a tap-off unit for bus bar systems. In this unit, connecting pieces projecting out of a housing are used for connections to the bus bars located underneath. As a result of the use of this tap-off unit, during installation of the unit, there is no great danger, for the personnel performing the contacting process, of coming into contact with live bus bars.
German Utility Model 86 02 883 discloses energy distribution systems which are located inside cable raceways. In this case, an adapter to tap the electrical lines is inserted inside the raceway under a continuous cover. It is also possible to place a tap on the cable raceway cover, although its contacting is located inside the raceway.
A plug-in current distribution apparatus is disclosed by German Laid Open Patent Application No. 39 24 045. This current distribution apparatus provides an easy and rapid connection between the current feed and the devices to be connected electrically. But this system is suitable only for low current intensities and for data transmission lines.